


Things Change

by Tammany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still brooding over Mycroft and work laid down in the Episode I Have Not Seen Yet (though YouTube helps with clips...). Aftermath of Sherlock and Mycroft's Deadly Duel of Deduction. Not guessing far or deep, just...</p><p>If I were a writer, and sometimes I like to think I am, those slices Sherlock manages to lay down are not just digs, they're hooks. Nice, nasty, barbed hooks for bringing in plot sharks. And OMG, do I itch to learn more.</p><p>And given Moffat and Gatiss, I'm not even sure the biggest reveals will happen this series, instead of in the next. (Wail of anguish and shrieks of the damned....)</p><p>This is so short it should be considered a verbal snapshot, no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

Mycroft hated this. For the love of God, at this stage in his life breathing should be automatic.

He should have left him in Serbia. It would have served the snarky little brat right. “How would you know?” indeed. He wasn’t lonely, he didn’t care about his difference, and isolation was…a tactical advantage.

So why did Mycroft feel like he was leaving a blood-trail from Sherlock’s apartment out onto the street?

And how in the name of God had he let Sherlock win?

Except that every answer that might have parried that frontal assault on Mycroft’s barricades would only allow Sherlock deeper in, and let him see that much more.

Two years. In two years, things change.

Things had changed.

And Sherlock could never know.

No one could know.


End file.
